


Ruthless Game

by Katharina11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Tension, Sisters, Smut, Teasing, another universe, on vacation, supernatural is a tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharina11/pseuds/Katharina11
Summary: "Okay, what the fuck do you mean fictional characters? As far as I can tell, I'm pretty damn real."-----When Soph and Katie go on vacation in the US, having the time of their lives,  they find themselves face to face with the Winchester Brothers. Which should be impossible, since they are characters from the TV-Show Supernatural.Stuck in a world full of monsters, pain and death, they realize fast that not everything is as it seems on TV. And getting back to their old lives might prove to be harder than thought…





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Soph and Katie are originally from Germany, which means they'll sometimes talk in German (when they don't want anyone else to understand what they're saying). But no worries, the German sentences are accompanied with a translation. It's mainly in the beginning, when they don't trust the boys yet.

Katie's POV

"This is so gonna be our year", I tell my best friend with a goofy grin on my face. I can't help it, I'm just so excited. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Soph nods along, her eyes concentrated on the road ahead. I offered to drive for once, but she just laughed at that. Okay, I might have kinda killed the first car's engine, but you know, stuff happens.  
Anyway, I'm just waiting for her to get tired so that I can take over the wheel.

"Have you called the hotel yet?", she asks.

"Yep, seriously, you are so lucky to have me as a best friend. Y'know, working for the Marriott Hotels really has its perks." I hold the card in the air, which declares me as staff and therefor suited for discount.

"Don't I know it", she replies, shaking her head lightly while laughing, "You've only been bragging about it for half a year, since you've found out about it."  
"Yeah, but now I've worked for them for a whole semester! It feels like I've been there forever – I love it."

"I'm happy for you, K, I really am, but we _need_ to talk about something else for a change now."

"Well, how about how beautiful the rooms are going to look, since they're _Marriott_ rooms?"

Soph groans in desperation and I simply laugh wholeheartedly. This is amazing. It's everything I had hoped for. The flight was long and exhausting but sitting next to my best friend made it fun. Setting foot in America, for the first time on my part, getting a car and starting an adventure has made me feel so _alive._

In fact, I think I've never felt as awake as I did once I got out of the plane and touched ground. Since I've been here, I've been so thrilled, so energetic – I just feel so _alive_.

To be honest, I have no idea why it's this way. But I'm happy it is. And the change in my best friend is apparent, too. Sophia hasn't been able to wipe the smile off her face. She's been talking for ages about how brilliant it is to have returned to the US.

For some reason, it feels like I've returned, too. Which is bullshit, because never _once_ in my life have I been here. The only connection to the US that I hold, aside from English class, is my best friend, whose origins are found here.  
"I'm really excited, Kathi."

"I am, too, believe me, but..." My best friend looks at me in shock. Oops, that may have sound a tad too dramatic. "This is our fresh start. Given, only for three weeks – but still, nobody knows us here."

Soph opens her mouth to correct me, but I just raise my hand in a _let-me-finish-first_ motion.

"Sure, your family, but that's not the point. You told me not to call you Soso anymore, which I totally understand. And you know that I can't stand my nickname anymore. So, while we're here, we could... try something new?"

She looks at me with one eyebrow raised, obviously not completely getting what I'm hinting at.

"A nickname that sounds English, not something that people struggle to pronounce, you know? I mean, I'm slowly getting the hang of this. Only talking in English when in the US has really improved my repertoire and why not add a fitting nickname to that?"

"Kathi, get to the point."

"What about Katie?"

"Hm?"

I smile at her, before explaining: "Katie is pretty close to Kathi and it's new – I like it. It feels like we're escaping our reality for a bit. Something new for a change."

She thinks about it for a while.

"Hm, 'Katie'...", she tries the sound of it, "Yeah, I can live with that. Do you have a nickname for me?"

"What about Soph?"

"Hmm... I don't know."

"I really like it", I tell her, "And it's short. And if you grow tired of it, you can always tell people to call you by your full name."

"All right, I can live with that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Soph looks at me, her hair covering half her face, but she doesn't try to get them out of her face. I guess she's just too exhausted. No wonder so am I._

_"So, we're really going to do this?", I ask her, my voice brittle and on the verge of breaking._

_I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to, I have never wanted to._

_But I have to._

_The look in my sisters' eyes almost brings me to my knees. She doesn't want to go either._

_"Do we have another choice?"_

_Her question is followed by another one: "Should we say goodbye?"_

_"They wouldn't let us go", I explain what she already knows. Of course, I want to say my goodbyes. Tell them to keep on fighting, that they are worth it. That I am sorry -  Above all, that I am sorry. And maybe I'd finally say what's been on my mind all this time. Scratch that, I'd definitely tell him what I've been thinking about forever._

_I don't know for which one of us it's worse. The sister who must leave her lover, or the one who hasn't even got a taste of it. Anyway, we're both in pain._

_"I love you", she tells me, as the big sister in her takes over, "As long as we keep reminding ourselves why we're doing this, it'll be fine."_

_"But_ we _will find each other again, right? That dick can't keep us apart forever, right?"_

 _She nods, but it seems unconvinced. Neither of us knows what's going to happen. At least we know it_ is _going to happen._

_"Always." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "We're sisters, we'll always find our way back to each other."_

I shriek away with a cry, clutching onto my shirt tight enough for my knuckled to get white.

Great, first night on a new continent and I have a nightmare. This _has_ to be a bad omen.

On the bed next to mine, Soph is laying, sprawled out and sleeping like a log.

"It was just a nightmare", I whisper to myself, trying to soothe my mind.

Slowly I lay down again, but I can't really fall asleep – not for an hour. The dream is already slowly escaping my mind and reduced to a feeling. The feeling of hopelessness, of not knowing what to do and being so lost. Feeling alone.

It's a feeling that I try to shake, because it has no place in my vacation.

In the morning, not even the feeling is there anymore and it's as if I've never dreamed it.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alright, we'll stay in this hotel the next two days, alright?" It's a rhetorical question. We already planned our trip ahead and I took care of the hotels we stay in. Of course, I planned this whole thing out, it's not like me to go into something unprepared. "Then we head over to the next one. It's a five-hour drive. But for now, let's just enjoy California."

"Kathi" I shoot her a pointed look, before she corrects herself, sighing: " _Katie,_ all is going perfect. Just relax and enjoy this vacation. You're so tensed these few days."

She's right, something is off, but not even I know what's going on. I just feel... off. Maybe it's because I have problems sleeping at night, apparently, I've waken Soph up a few times now.

"I know", I sigh, "I think I need to just get a good night's sleep. Or... we could always party tonight."

"I guess with 'partying' you mean drinking really cheap wine and watching Supernatural while eating garbage food?"

"You know me."

"Well, supermarket, here we come!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"See, I wasn't that much of a failure", I tell my best friend with a grin, "I mean, we survived after all."

"Katie, we almost crashed three times. You stopped in the middle of the road to pet a cat. And then you wanted to keep it."

"Well, just because you have no heart doesn't mean that I don't." I cross my arms in front of my chest. In my defense, it was a very cute cat and there was no other car in sight. So, I took my chances.

"I'm never letting you drive again", she sighs in frustration.

"You know, sometime you're gonna get tired. And then I _have_ to drive."

"If it comes to that, I'll continue driving asleep. Still safer than you behind a wheel."

"Bitch." I poke my tongue at her and she mimics it.

"Jerk."

Once we enter the supermarket, I want to run. I have no idea why, but something inside me screams at me to run. To run and never come back. It's the fraction of a second, but I feel it. Looking over at my best friend, she looks as shocked as I feel. There's no way to explain it... it's more of an instinct.

"This is the only supermarket for another mile", she explains calmly, "Let's get our stuff and get the hell out of here. I don't like this place."

"Neither do I", I agree.

"You'll get the gummy bears and chips and I'll go get the wine, alright?", I offer, and she nods eagerly, obviously happy to get out of here.

The supermarket looks ordinary enough. While looking for the wine shelf, I accustom myself to the new surroundings. It looks kind of shabby and desperately in need of a proper cleaning, but it's only five minutes from our hotel, so that's a plus.

I'm so caught up in scanning this place, trying to figure out what's gotten me in such a fuss, that I accidentally clash with somebody. When I talk about clashing, I mean full on clashing. I actually fall on my ass and it all happens so quick that it takes me a few seconds to realize it just happened.

Looking up, ready to apologize to whoever I just run over, my words are suddenly stuck in my throat. Oh god. This can't be true. This is too good to be true.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry... I didn't see you there", I stumble over my words a bit, but that's not what I'm concerned about right now, "I know this is probably the _worst_ timing, but would you mind taking a photo with me? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, seeing as I just run against you, but it'd be so amazing."  
Jensen Ackles – and oh my god, it really is him – looks at me in shock and I fear that I might have talked a bit too fast. And was a bit too intrusive.

"Okay, sorry, I'm ranting. I just never imagined meeting you."

He raises one eyebrow, then both and then he just looks at me. Oh god, can you die of shame? Because I'm pretty sure I just am. Where is Soph? In situation like this, when I'm ranting, she's there to stop me. Well, not now anyhow.

Looking up at the actor, it's only now that I realize how much taller he is. I mean sure, you always read about how tall they are, but _oh my fucking,_ he's so tall.

"Excuse me?", is all he gets out and to be honest, I feel my heart sink at that. By being the clumsy me I am, I made my favorite actor dislike me. Great.

"I know, you're probably confronted by fans all the time, and I'm really sorry – I didn't mean to attack you or anything." At the word 'attack' he gives me a strange look that I choose to ignore. "I just really love Supernatural. An-"

"Dean? Everything okay?" Behind Jensen, Jared appears. Holy moly, he is tall. Like _tall_. I doubt I've ever seen anyone as tall as him. I'm intimated instantly, before I realize that Jared just called Jensen 'Dean'.

My mouth turns into an 'o'.

"You guys are filming here? Oh, I'm so sorry! We didn't know."

I look around the store, trying to make out Soph and it doesn't take long before I spot her and I'm not so patiently waiting for her to turn around, so that she'll face me. Because I don't want to leave them right now, I want to get autographs and I want my best friend to have this experience, too. Especially since Jared Padalecki is here. Soph is gonna flip.

When she finally turns around, three packs of sour gummy bears and two Doritos packages in her arms, she looks utterly shocked. She drops the items instantly, rushing to my side and we share a glance.

"Hey, my name is Sophia. We're big fans of your show."

Introducing oneself. _Introducing oneself._

I could've thought of that.  
See, that's exactly why I need my best friend.

I entertain the thought of introducing myself now, but then I realize that my shot is already over.

"Okay, who exactly are you and what do you think you are doing right now?", Jensen snaps and to be honest, it's kinda scary.

Then the thought crosses my mind that they are screwing with us. That has to be it. Any moment now, they will break characters laughing, telling us that they got us good. That they filmed the whole thing. We'll get photographs and autographs. The thought calms me.

"Ich glaube sie machen sich gerade über uns lustig", I explain slowly, turning to my best friend, "Sollen wir noch bleiben und abwarten ob wir Fotos bekommen, oder willst du gleich gehen?"  
She glances at the men, then turns back to me. (I think they're making fun of us. [...] Should we stay and see if we can get any photos or do you want to leave right now?")

"Hm, ich weiß nicht. Könnte unsere einzige Chance sein ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Das werden wir uns Jahre lang vorwerfen." (Hm, I don't know. Could be our only chance at getting an autograph. We're gonna be mad about not getting one forever.)

"Hast Recht", I admit, sighing. (You're right.)

Before I get the chance to turn back to the men, I hear something click and in the back of mind I recognize the sound. The 'click' of a gun.

"Who. Are. You."

"This is really not funny, guys. Really, we're just fans. We really just want an autograph, or something like that."

I face Jensen again, his face stern. I don't need to look down to see the gun, because as for now, I can feel it against my hip.

This is definitely not funny.

"I don't like repeating myself, sweetheart. Who. Are. You."

"Katie, my name' s Katie", I get out, before I share a look with Soph, who looks bewildered and unsure of what to do. Jared shares a glance with Jensen, before he walks over to Soph, not even touching her, just standing in front of her.

Oh, we are so _not_ gonna watch Supernatural tonight. Which sucks, because I really loved the series.

Okay, I still love it. But I don't like the actors anymore.

"Christo", Sam says quietly and I catch up as to what they're doing.

"Spielen wir einfach mit", I tell Soph with a worried look, "Ich glaube das ist das Ziel von dem Ganzen. Ich muss aber sagen, dass das ein ziemlich scheiß Streich ist." (Let's just play along. [...] I think that's the goal. But honestly, that's a very crappy prank.)

"Ich schauspielere doch jetzt nicht für diese Psychos!", she's enraged, understandable. (I'm not going to act for those psychos!)

"Are you testing us?", I raise one eyebrow at Jensen and _fuck it_ , let's just go for it. I want to go home and never be reminded of this encounter again. I silently pray that there is no camera around. They'll probably end it once we play along. Maybe just calling them by the characters' names will be enough.

"Dean, seriously, we're no demons."

He looks taken aback by that, but only for a second and then I feel the gun push harder into my hip and him getting closer. I know I should be angry and freaking out right now, but with him being so close, I can't help but admire his features. He's so beautiful.

Somewhere in the background I can hear my best friend ranting and probably giving them the lecture of their lives, but right now I'm just too amazed by the man in front of me. Wait... didn't he just turn 40?

The man in front of me definitely doesn't look 40. He barely looks 30. Maybe middle 20ies? How is that even possible?  
"You're not old", I state surprised and he chuckles at that, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Obviously."

I look back at Soph, socked: "He's supposed to be 40."

I hear a "hey!", but ignore it, looking at Jared. Sophia follows my eyes, having stopped her rant. This is getting weird.

"Your hair is so short, almost like Seasons 1 Sam. Or maybe Season 2. Definitely pre-Ruby, tho."

"We're probably dreaming", I mutter.

"At least it's a dream featuring the Winchesters", Soph chimes in, obviously in a better mood when we think about it as a dream.

There's a pause for about a minute, when everyone stares at each other.

It's me who breaks the silence: "Okay, so what do you want to let us go? Shall we entertain you some more, play along? Act as if you're really the Winchester brothers, so that you can stream it later on?"

"Katie, I don't think that's how streaming works", Soph interrupts me and I shoot her a bitchface.

"Bitch."

Without thinking, she replies: "Jerk."

When I realize what we've just said, I turn to the men: "See? We played along. Even mimicked Sam and Dean's well-known dialogue."

"We don't really... say that", Sam states slowly.

"You've got to be kidding me", Soph's voices raises, "Seriously, just let us go. I'm getting tired of it. And you are the worst. Seriously. We are two innocent fans, just passing by meeting two great actors. I mean, you both have children, for crying out loud – how do you think _your_ daughters would feel in this situation? If you can't grasp it: awful. They'd feel awful. So just stop the bad-boy-act, because it really doesn't fit you. So, goodbye Jared and Jensen, and let's hope we'll never have to face each other personally again."

Jared and Jensen share a look and I feel the gun lifted from my hip. Finally.

Okay, I should've freaked some more about the whole situation, but for some reason... I don't know, I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Wouldn't be good for actors, I guess. ... Well, I don't know, but I just didn't fear it.

"Who are Jared and Jensen?", Sam asks taken aback.

"And we're back at it again", I groan, "We get it, you're great actors – just please, back off. I'm tired of it. We tried playing along, we tried playing nice, we tried lecturing you. Now I'm _telling_ you to get the hell away, or I'm calling the police."

Neither of the men move even by an inch and I get frustrated.

"Is everything okay over here?" I look behind Jensen in front of me, to see a lanky boy standing there, obviously an employee.

"No, actually they are bothering us", I tell him and give Jensen my sweetest fake smile, before pushing him aside. He doesn't even stop it, just moves aside.

I see Soph doing the same, before we quickly get out of the store, leaving the actors behind.

"Let's get into the car, fast", I whisper, feeling uneasy, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Ditto", she agrees and we hop in.

"We're still gonna watch Supernatural tonight, tho?", she asks me with a smile, once we are on the street again.

"Definitely", I grin at her, "Just because his actor is a douchebag, doesn't mean I can't admire Dean Winchester in all his glory."

 


	2. Beginnings pt. 2

  
  
  
Soph's POV

During the car ride back to our hotel, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was severely wrong.

"Did you notice how they seemed really surprised, when we called them by their characters names?", I ask Katie who sits next to me absentmindedly.

"Hmm?"

"I said that ...", before I could finish my sentence she snaps, "I heard you!"

"Yeez, calm down. I know that you are disappointed but that's no reason to snap at me. You wanna answer my question Katie?"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I just really expected Jensen to be nicer. He always seemed nicer. And so deliciously hot. Well he still looks hot. But he is an ass. A hot ass", she goes on. I keep looking onto the road but I know that she has a dreamy look in her eyes as she talks about the hotness in personas that we both just met.

"I'm not gonna lose you now to him am I? Answer my question Katie!", I say again as I snap my fingers in front of her eyes.

"Yeah you're right his hotness is not worth it right now."

I roll my eyes at that statement. Sam is way hotter.

"Anyway", she continues, "they did seem surprised but I am sure that that is just because they stayed in character. I'm sure they were just messing with us."

I nod silently, knowing that this conversation is over, as we both give into our own thoughts. As I continue to drive an absurd thought enters my head. Well it's absurd and unrealistic right? RIGHT? I mean it can't be real. But we both had a really weird feeling about that store. And it was just a normal store. Nothing creepy about a grocery store. But as soon as be stepped foot into it, the entire atmosphere changed. Literally changed. Maybe ... no it can't be.

"Oh my god!", I exclaim as I step my foot hard into the breaks.

"What the fuck! Do you want to kill us? What are you thinking, coming to a halt like that??", Katie screams angrily at me as I pull us over to an empty parking lot. 

"Yeah yeah, just let me share a theory with you. Bear with me, I know this sounds crazy - like really batshit crazy."

"Still no reason to crash the car." _  
_

I nod, "I'm sorry but I really need to tell you this without having to focus on driving."

"Well what on earth could be so important", she rolls her eyes at me.

So I tell her my theory. I explain how we both had this uneasy feeling about the store and how it just worsened when we entered it. And how the atmosphere literally changed when we stepped foot into the store, almost like entering a different world. Very similar to how when Sam and Dean entered their parallel universe in Season 6.

"No no, that's impossible!", she yells. "As much as I love Supernatural it is still a fictional world. What you are suggesting is impossible!"

"But think about it Katie, in a crazy way it makes sense. Just like in that episode when they crashed through the window, the atmosphere suddenly changed to."

"We entered through automatic doors. No crashing involved", she exclaims, using her arm gestures to emphasize her point.

Before I can even counter her with another argument we are interrupted by some knocking on our cars windows. We both look at each other in surprise and slowly turn around. I can barely believe what I am confronted with. Sam and Dean/Jared and Jensen are standing in front of us, both holding a gun in their hand .... pointed at us

"Are they fucking serious?!", Katie yells.

"Get out of the car", Dean yells as us, cocking his gun. I stare up at Sam as he repeats Deans action.

"I guess so Katie", I sigh as I get out of the car. "Time to test the theory"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The men push us towards the trunk of our rental. Well not really push more like forcefully corralling.

"WHO. ARE. YOU? And how do you know our names?", Dean yells as us as he points his gun at us.

"Yeez man, whatever crawled up you panties last night should definitely uncrawl itself out of there. That no way to treat us!", Katie counters bravely.

"We will treat you how ever we see fit, until we know who you are", Sam says gruffly but in some way nicer that Dean.

"More like what we are", I roll my eyes as Sam takes a threatening step towards me. Damn that man is handsome. And tall. God damm he's tall.

As I take my time to savor the view I have, I notice a flask and a knife that is in a temptingly near distance to me.

"Katie, bitte tue jetzt kurz was ich sage und bewege dich nicht. Egal was passiert." _(Katie, just do what I say and don't move. No matter what happens.)_

I give her no time to respond as I quickly duck under Sam all while snatching the desired items out of his pockets. Before Sam has time to respond I press the knife against his back without actually hurting him. Hmm those self defense classes really did pay off.

As I do this Katie screams out as Deans gun is now pointed direct at my head.

"Sophia, was zur Hölle denkst du dir gerade." _(What the hell do you think you're doing.)_

I ignore her as I stare at Dean, "Woah back off Winchester. One wrong move with your finger and Sammy her has a deadly rupture in his spleen. Now do you want that or do you want to answer some questions for me? If you do, I promise not to harm your brother."

Deans facial muscle twitch angrily, but since he knows I'm right in how bad I could injure Sam.

"Wonderful", I smile at both Dean and Katie, who both look at me like I am crazy, "Well my first question is if a) this flask contains holy water and b) if this knife is real silver?"

"How do you know about that?", Sam ask as he turns his head to me, looking a little surprised

"That is for me to know and for you to find out", I say as I smirk at him, "now will you answer my question like the well-behaved hunter you are?"

He quietly confirms my question. I start giggling.

"Wow, this is just wonderful", I yell as I throw my hands in the air, stepping back removing the knife from Sams back.

Before I know it, Sam whirls around and has me in a tight hold. I can feel his muscular stature pressing against me from behind

Oops, not a smart move ... No time to enjoy this Sophia. Get those dirty thoughts out of your head.

Dean smirks at me, relishing the fact that his brother is not in danger. As if he ever was.

"Nice work Sammy", he says to the brother.

All the while Katie stands there opened mouth, slowly understanding creeps into her expression.

"No, no this can't be. You guys aren't the Winchesters. You can't be real."

"I am as real as you, Sweetheart", Dean states winking at Kathi, gun still pointing at me.

"Stop flirting with my sister jerk! Pay attention to what I am going to show you."

All I get is a confused look from both boys. Well I can't see Sams face, but I'm pretty sure that he looks confused to.

First I demonstratively splash myself with the contents of the flask. "See I am no demon. And as I am not burning even though the sun is up I am obviously no vampire. And since Sam here can attest to feeling my awesomely hot body I am no ghost."

"Well you still could be something else", Sam says as I turn around to face him.

"Are you blushing Sammy", I smile flirtatiously at the hunter.

"Don't call me that", he answers gruffly, ignoring my previous comment,

"You guys could still be something else", Dean yells at me. Shit I almost forgot about him.

"Are you serious?", Katie yells at her hunter. "Do you really think we are shapeshifters? And if we were do you think we were really stupid enough to be caught by you?"

If looks could kill I am sure my sister would be dead by now.

"Wow", I hold my hands up in a peaceful manner, "before you kill us let me prove you wrong".

I make a small cut with the knife on the palm of my hand, hissing at the pain.

"See", as I hold my hand up for both hunters to see, "I am human. Now will you please let us go?"

"Yeah, we really don't want any part of your hunter business", Katie adds.

By now Dean looks really irritated. "How do you know about hunters", he growls dangerously as he stalks toward Katie. Her eyes widen a little.

"Well, umm funny story. Actually we just overheard some guys talking at a bar we were some months ago. And since you guys look like them we just figured you were like them too", she shrugs, looking proud of her anwser. It's not like we can tell them that we know all about them, since they are characters of a fictional show. I'm sure that would bode well with them.

At her answer Dean just throws Sam a look. Oh no .... That doesn't seem good.

Thats my last thought as both Dean and Sam knock us unconscious und swoop us up. Well Sam catches me before I drop to the floor. Dean lets Katie fall all the way before he picks her up unceremoniously.  
  


 


	3. Rhonda Hurley

 

Katie's POV

The first thing I realize once I slowly regain consciousness is the banging inside my head.

My eyes still closed, I reach up to the back of my head, where the pain seems to emerge from. When my hand touches something wet, my eyes immediately open widely. Not even a second later everything comes rushing back to me.

"Mornin' sunshine", someone says next to me and I don't even need to turn my head to know who that is. Asshole.

I want to answer something sassy and badass, but I can't concentrate on forming a coherent sentence, when I'm still too overwhelmed with everything that's happening around me.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" _(Are you alright?)_

Hearing my best friend's voice calms me and I slowly get myself to sit in a more upright position. That's when I realize that I'm currently on a bed. A motel bed. Oh, great. These guys are psychos.

Hot psychos, but psychos nonetheless.

"Alles gut, mein Kopf tut nur wirklich weh. Haben sie uns ernsthaft bewusstlos geschlagen? Wie geht es dir?", I'm rambling a bit, but at the moment I really don't care. Oh, and I'm not going to give these bastards anything. They don't understand German? Too fucking bad for them, because I will surely not give them anything to work with. _(It's fine, just my head hurting. Did they actually knock us out? How are you?)_

"Mein Kopf schmerzt auch... Und ja, haben sie. Weißt du, irgendwie habe ich sie mir wirklich anders vorgestellt." _(My head is hurting as well... And yeah they did. You know, I really imagined them diffenrently.)_

"Besser", I correct her, "Besser vorgestellt." _(Better [...] Imagined them better._ _)_

I turn my head to see Dean and Sam with open mouths, intrigued by what's happening in front of them. Did they expect us to scream? To beg for our lives? As if we're giving in to them that easily. Okay, maybe that's the adrenaline speaking, because they could surely kill us in an instant, but I am just too damn mad about the whole thing. I _loved_ Dean Winchester. And now I'm utterly disappointed. The worst thing about the whole situation?

 _He looks even better in reality than he does on TV_. That bastard.

Our silence obviously made something snap inside him, because he's suddenly out of his trance-like state.

"Alright, girls, why don't you take it from the beginning", he sounds gruff.

"Sie haben uns nicht gefesselt", I realize and look over at Soph, who has a devilish expression on her face, "Das werden sie bestimmt bereuen." _(They didn't cuff us. [...] They're gonna regret that one.)_

"An was denkst du?" _(What are you thinking?)_

"Hmm... Wir bräuchten-" I'm interrupted by Sam. _(We'd need...)_

"In English, please", Sam adds with an amused smile on his face. Oh, he thinks we're entertaining them?

Soph quirks an eyebrow at that: "Wir sagen kein Wort in Englisch, richtig?"  
"Offensichtlich. Weißt du was, am besten sagen wir erstmal gar nichts mehr." _(We're not saying a word in english, right? [...] Obviously. You know, let's just stop talking altogether.)_

We share a smirk, before we simultaneously look at the brothers, both sitting on chairs in front of the beds. We're downright staring, trying to tell them – without words – than they can go fuck themselves.

"Oh, Sam, I don't think they're going to talk – This is going to be fun."

I suppress the urge to look at my best friend in fear.

_Katie, calm yourself. He knows you're no monster. They wouldn't hurt civilians._

"Can you blame them? I mean we did knock them out. Should we call Dad?"

It's only then that I realize something.

I look back at Soph, whose eyes are on me, as wide as mine. I cock my head slightly, conveying an unspoken question. She only nods.

Neither of us want to talk to them, but we want to get out of this alive.

"Season 1. You're still looking for your dad. When did you pick Sammy here up from the dorm?", my best friend asks more bravely than I thought possible in this situation.

Dean and Sam look at her in a mixture of shock and awe. I take it as my cue, talking before they get the chance to act.

"John Winchester, that's him. We're in California. Wait..." I look back at my best friend, before I whisper: "The very first case was in California. The woman in white. And then..."  
She understands. "Jess", she barely breathes out, before she is jumped by Sam Winchester. And not in the good way.

"What the hell are you talking about my girlfriend?"

He presses her to the headboard, his grip surely leaving marks, by the way he is holding her.

"Let her go!", I tell him and when he doesn't budge, I add: "We're going to tell you – but you need to let her go. Otherwise we won't be able to help you."

Dean huffs at that and I look back at him.  
"Help us? Are you mental?"  
"I'm starting to think I am", I admit with a smile, "Because you two are fictional characters. You don't exist."

My gaze returns to Sam, who has finally let Soph down. I rush to her side.  
"You okay?"

She slowly nods: "This really sucks."

"I know."

"Okay, what the fuck do you mean _fictional characters_? As far as I can tell, I'm pretty damn real."

An idea crosses my mind. _Oh, that's evil_.

But is there any reason not to do it?  
"I bet you I can prove you wrong", I tell him with a smirk.

"Oh, sweetheart, I would love to see you try."

Okay, this is it. Any doubts remaining within me are swept away, replaced by pettiness.

"When you were 19 years old Rhonda Hurely made you try on her", I see the panic appear in his face, as he stumbles forward, trying to stop me from talking. I can't help laughing, which is his chance to lay his hand over my mouth, calming me.

Looking up, I see him blushing. _Oh,_ ** _the_** _Dean Winchester is blushing. 1-0 for Katie._

When I can't remove his hand by my own force, I bite into it.

"Kinky", he says but still leaves his hand where it was, which makes me groan in frustration.  
Being sneaky, I lick his palm, which irritates him one moment. One moment enough for me to slip out of the bed. Wow, I didn't think that would actually work.

Once he realizes what I did, he sprints across the bed, but I already got running, hiding behind a table. It can't be long till he catches me, but this is kinda fun.  
"Her pink satiny panties. And you kinda liked it."

Just before I finish, he comes behind me, clutching me tightly.

"Ha!", I exclaim in victory.

Looking back at Soph, she's giggling like a school girl. Even Sam looks a tad amused.

Good to know it was me who lifted the mood between us and our captors.

"That is worth gold", Sam says in between laughs.

Dean lets me go again, a gruff expression coating his face. Well, he didn't give me any other choice.

He leaves my side, but not before half-whispering, half-breathing "you're gonna regret this" into my ear.

Bitch.

The good atmosphere leaves as fast as it came.

"What about Jess?", Sam's voice is back to being bitchy.

"You have to go back asap", I tell him, before Soph gets the chance to – after he attacked her, he shouldn't be near her, "Alistair _is_ going to kill her. I don't know if it's already too late."

He looks at me in shock, unable to say anything.

"And how the hell would you know that, huh?", Dean asks angered.

"Because I've seen it", I state – seeing Sam's wide eyes, I correct myself: "Not the way you do Sam."

"Katie, less information spilling would be nice", Soph reminds me upset.

"Wenn sie zu Jess fahren – was sie wirklich sollten – dann werden wir sie los sein." _(Once they drive towards Jess -which they really should - we're gonna be rid of them.)_

"Ja, ja. Guter Plan. Und hast du schonmal an das Danach gedacht?" _(Yeah good plan. Ever thought of the after?)_

I look at her, not completely undestanding, blocking out whatever insult Dean is currently throwing at us: "Wie danach?" _(What do you mean?)_

"Wenn wir wirklich in dem Supernatural Universum sind, wie wollen wir zurück kommen? Wie wollen wir überleben?" _(If we're actually in the Supernatural universe, how can we go back? How are we supposed to survive?)_

"Oh Gott, das ist zu verrückt", I sigh. _(Oh god, that's too crazy.)_

Dean turns me around to face him, his grip a bit too tight. "You're hurting me", I tell him.

Eventhough he looks mad enough to kill me, his grip loosens just enough to not hurt anymore. He doesn't say anything about it though.

"Spill it, crazy girl. What's going on and how do you know so much about our lives?"

I know this is really the wrong time, but I can't help but think of the Musical Episode.

"Well, believe it or don't – you're not real. And you shouldn't be here."  
Dean interrupts me: "Okay, I'm correcting myself: tell us without rambling."  
My expression immediately turns into a bitch-face.

Before I get the chance to give him a piece of mind, Soph steps in: "We are from an alternate universe. Where we come from, your lives are a TV-show. It's pretty decent actually."

I guess we both figured that there's no reason to tell them we're completely obsessed with them. It would surely get to Dean's ego. I don't think he can take any more, he just might explode.

"Anyway, we are in the US on vacation and suddenly you two appear. At first we think you're the actors. For obvious reasons. But now you're either psychopaths or we're turning mad."

Dean and Sam look at us, still unsure.

"Alright guys, we need to get going", I tell them, "We can talk in the car some more, but now we need to save Jess."

" _'We'_??!", Dean exclaims.

"Well, do you know anyone else who knows what's going to happen next and can possibly save Sammy's girlfriend?"  
"I really don't like all of you calling me Sammy", Sammy states and I truly couldn't care less. There are more important problems in the world. Like Dean Winchester's hotness combined with his jackass personality.

"Wir gehen wirklich mit den Psychos mit?", Soph look at me in shock. _(We're actually going with those psychos?)_

"In zwei, drei Episoden treffen wir Missouri – ich glaube sie heißt so. Das Medium. Und sie kann uns bestimmt sagen wie wir zurück kommen." _(In two, three episodes we'll meet Missouri - I think that's her name. The psychic. And she'll surely be able to tell us how to get back.)_

Soph nods at that: "Das ist ein Plan." (That's a plan.)

"Plan? Did I just hear 'plan'?", Dean asks enraged.

"Yeah, the plan to get you to finally shut up."

Dean shoots me a bitch-face and I give him my sweetest fake smile.

He looks at Sam, who shrugs slightly.

"I don't like this, I really don't", Sam admits, "But I'm kinda worried now. I don't think they're telling the truth – but I just want to make sure. I need to know Jess is okay."  
Dean nods at that: "Alright, Sammy."

Eventhough I'm insanely mad at him right now, his broken expression doesn't escape me. Oh god, how could I forget? Sam was only planning on staying with Dean for one case. And now he's leaving. Dean thinks he's going to be alone again. The hurt on his face is gone in an instant, but that doesn't mean it wasn't there. And even if I can't stand him, I can't let him suffer like this.

Once Sam leaves the room and Soph follows him, I grab Dean's wrist, who turns around immediately, more upset and intimating than before.

"He's alive, you know", I whisper carefully.  
Dean cocks an eyebrow.

"Your father, he's alive and well. And he will come back for you. Trust me, I'm the girl who knows the future."

 


	4. It's not always the same

 

 

**Soph's POV**

The entire car ride was the epitome of awkwardness. Both Katie and me could feel the distrust oozing from the boys, like a toxic gas spreading quietly, dangerously.

And what do I do when I feel awkward and there is a silence just begging to be filled? You guessed right. I talk, and I talk way too much.

I clear my throat before I start talking.

"You know that we can feel your distrust, right? I mean, I get it. The hunter-life isn't exactly picket fences and barbecues, but seriously. Can't you trust us just a little bit? I mean, didn't we prove we were no danger to you?"

"Well we are not too sure about that, sweetheart", Dean replies not looking at us.

"Fine", Katie chips in, "be an ass about it. It's not my fault. Rhonda did happen."

At that the hunter turns around quickly to give my bestie a deathly glare. I'm

surprised he didn't give himself whiplash by how quickly he spun around.

"Komm schon, hör auf ihn zu ärgern. Der Arme macht sich bestimmt Sorgen Sammy wieder zu verlieren. ", I say as I turn to my best friend. _(C'mon, stop teasing him. The poor guy surely worries losing Sammy again.)_

"Ich weiß", she responses, „Ich kann nur nicht anders. Er ist so frustrierend." _(I know [...] but I can't stop. He's so frustrating.)_

"Can you stop talking in that language. It's irritating, especially when we hear our names. So, if you want us to give you girls some trust you should not speak in a foreign language.", Sam interrupts.

"Sorry Sammy. Sometimes we just switch languages at random. We don't mean to exclude you or make you irritated." I answer.

I mean we don't want them to know what we are talking about, so of course we are excluding them. But no need for them to know.

"In case you are wondering that foreign language is German."

"We weren't", Dean interrupts rudely from his side of the car.

I ignore him as I continue talking.

"Katie and I are both from Germany. We have known each other since kindergarten, so we pretty much grew up together."

"We are pretty much sisters", Katie adds.

We continue telling them about us. Telling them how we ended up in their universe.

We tell them every detail of the road trip we had planned. During all that time Dean pretty much seems to ignore us, occasionally saying "hmm" or "aha".

Sam on the other hands is a much better conversationalist. He almost seems genuinely interested, well up until now.

"Back at the motel you girls said we were fictional characters of a show called Supernatural."

"Yeah. But the show is only in its first season", I say quickly before Katie can tell Sam of all the hardships that are to come.

I give her a look, trying to communicate that it wouldn't be a good idea to let the hunters know how familiar we are with their impending future.

"And for its first season it's not that bad", she says nonchalant, not letting on how obsessed we both are with it.

She gives me a slight nod of understanding.

"It's mostly about what's about to happen this year. It mostly deals with the two of you hunting all different types of monsters. To be honest there are some pretty nasty things out there."

I shudder at the memory of some of the episodes of the first season.

"Yeah but about that thing you said about Jess", Sam says, sternly looking me directly in the eyes.

The look he gives me scares me. No wonder he broke down so badly after her death. He really does love her. I can see the worry in his eyes.

"I'll tell you all about what happens in the show, but you must promise me not to attack again. I swear we mean you and Jess no harm."

At that he only nods.

It is enough for me to continue: "Well the first episode is about how you get picked up by Dean here for a hunt."

I point at the hunter to emphasize what I am saying.

"And you won't like what happens next, but when you successfully kill the Lady in White and come back to university in time, you come home, and Jess had made you cookies. Since you don't see her right away you assume she's in the bathroom. But she is not. She is on the ceiling, hurt and bleeding. Not able to speak, only able to see you. Maybe not even that."

I see Sam noticeably wincing at the thought of his girlfriend hurt.

I look at Katie. Pleading for her to finish the story, for I can't. I can't be the one to give Sam the bad news.

And thank god she gets it. She senses my despair.

In a calming, slow voice she continues: "She dies Sam. Like your Mom, she is bound to the ceiling by invisible force and burst into flames."

While she said that Deans whole body tenses up and he presses even harder on the gas. We are literally flying over the concrete. Racing against time, hoping we are not too late.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We made it to Sam's apartment in record time. If this weren't such a serious matter I would have done a little happy dance. But that would just be too inappropriate.

Sam unlocks the door with shaky hands. I contemplate to help him, but I stop myself before I do.

The four of us finally enter the small student apartment.

Some dark little corner in my soul already knows something is wrong when I see the untouched plate of cookies on the kitchen counter.

Everyone is just standing in the entry unsure of what to do.

I move to where the cookies are. Slowly I reach to feel the temperature.

Cold. Ice cold.

I focus my attention on Sam who still hasn't moved an inch. Slowly, scared he would spoke, I close the space that's between us.

I take his hands into mine. Noticing they are slightly shaking I try to soothe him by stroking them.

"Look, I know you don't know me. You don't trust me, and I am not sure you particularly like me. But I need you to know that whatever happens I will not hurt you in any way", I plead with him. To emphasize my point, I hold his hands firmly.

"I take my word very seriously and I don't give it lightly. But I give you my word. I give you my word that you will survive this ..."

Before I can finish, he rips his hands out of mine and storms in his bedroom.

Just in time to find his beloved up on the ceiling.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Dean giving me a deathly stare, before we all move into action.

"NO! JESS! NO!"

Sam moves around franticly unsure of how to help his injured girlfriend. Knowing that we are already past the point of saving her, I take his hand in an attempt to pull him away.

"Sam!", I yell, trying to get through to him, "we are too late. She is going to burn up any minute now. We NEED to get out of here! NOW!"

"No, I can't leave her. I need to save her!"

"You can't!"

Just as these words leave my mouth, Jess is enveloped by a gigantic flame that cover her body in a matter of seconds.

"NOOO!"

Sam's yelling and sobbing as Dean drags him out of the apartment, ultimately saving ourselves at the last minute as the building explodes. We are thrown to the ground by the waves of energy that are caused.

_Damn. Now that did not happen in the show ..._

 

 

 


	5. You don't know what it's like

Katie’s POV

 

“Dean, I swear, if you don’t shut up right now, I’m gonna kill you”, I tell the man in front of me through gritted teeth.

He’s been getting on my nerves lately. Well, all the time, actually. I should’ve never told him about his father. Because now he is so focused on his father – and using me as a tool – that he doesn’t concentrate on much else. Meaning that he is bitchy and mean. And annoying, god is he annoying.

Why I’m still helping? Well, a girl gotta survive. At least he hasn’t kicked me out yet, because meeting Missouri is still the only hope I see for Soph and me to get back. I am pretty sure that she appeared in episode four, or at least in the beginning. Sadly, I cannot look it up. Anyway, we’ve been here for about ten weeks now and it still hasn’t happened. Currently I’m focusing all my energy on not kicking Dean in the face – or somewhere else, where it’d definitely hurt – and trying to get back. Since I can’t find anything related to changing universes, I have to wait for Missouri. And to get to her, I must help Dean.

And believe me, that’s not my first choice. I’ve looked everywhere, through every book, had so many sleepless nights to find a way out. By daytime I have to help Dean research, at night it’s my own research. But I want to get home, I really do.

“Well, it’s not my fault you’re so cranky all the time”, he shrugs lightheartedly, “Seriously Katie, stop the hard-to-get thing going on. I don’t want you one way or another.”

I send him a bitchface. That asshole.

“For your information, I’m not trying anything. I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the last man walking on earth.”

Okay, that was definitely a lie, because, Dean Winchester is gorgeous. But he is such a jerk, it’s unbelievable. So damn self-righteous, smug and arrogant. An arrogant bastard, that’s what he is.

“Oh, sweetheart, now you’ve shown me”, he answers sarcastically, chuckling lightly.

He takes another sip out of his beer, showering himself in pride, and I am this fucking close to shouting at him, telling him how much he and his whole attitude pisses me off.

_Calm down, Katie. Remember why you’re doing this. To get home. Not long now and you’ll be in your own bed, watching Supernatural from a safe distance._

We keep on working in silence – well, as silent as it gets. Every thirty minutes Dean asks me what I have on his dad. When my answer doesn’t satisfy him, he makes sure to let me feel it. I know he’s emotionally damaged and desperate to find his Dad, but if he doesn’t stop soon, he’ll be hurt physically as well.

I am completely aware than us knowing what is going to happen – and theoretically being able to find their father – is the only reason they’re keeping us with them.

Or at least Dean.

Sam is completely out of it.

Sure, it was obvious in the show that he mourned her death, but the situation on hand is a thousand times worse.

Firtly Sam blamed us, even more so Soph, for the unfortunate death of his girlfriend, until Soph was able to get into his thick skull that our only intention was to help.

And that was when it got really tough. He was so… broken.

His head just isn’t in the game anymore, the only reason he hasn’t drunk himself to death yet is probably to find Alistair. And his dad, but I suspect revenge is more important to him right now.

Initially after Jess’ death I didn’t put it past him to kill us right then and there. He was so angry… so frustrated.

Well, we survived. Ironically enough because I told Dean something I shouldn’t have.

If it weren’t for my statement ‘Your father is alive, trust me I am the girl who knows the future’, we’d probably be dead by now. But Dean is too much of a good little soldier to give up on such a chance.

But after two weeks we realized that there are _a lot_ of facts different. Which leads to us being less of help than we initially thought. And I guess the boys are figuring that one out as well.

Which means we won’t have that much time until they’ll leave us behind. Great.

“Have you heard anything from your friend?”, Dean asks after a while, looking up from the phone he’s holding in his hands.

“Yeah, she texted me this morning that she and Sam were gonna head out working on the case. Y’know, the case we’ve been slacking on, because you can’t do anything else than wait around for Daddy.”

Okay, that was a low-blow, but I’m simply so mad at him. And sleep deprived. I don’t know the last time I slept for more than five hours. It’s either research or working. I’m exhausted, to be honest.

“You know, we’d have found him by now if I didn’t have to do your work as well”, he states grimly, his eyes conveying his anger.

“What the hell are you suggesting?” I raise one eyebrow, daring him to speak it out.

“Well, you’re slacking. I have to double check anything you do, because you’re always making mistakes.”

“Fuck you!”, I scream at him, unable to suppress my rage. Is he being serious? All I’ve ever done since I’ve gotten here was to help him. “I have spent all my daytime assisting you, telling you anything you want to know – even though Soph and I agreed not to tell you anything more than necessary. And I’ve had it really hard as well! I know you’re desperate to get rid of me, but guess what? So am I. I just want to fucking go back to my own world. Sam is completely out of it, so he’s no help whatsoever. Soph is doing anything not to let him ruin himself – for which you haven’t even thanked her _once_ , by the way – and trying to keep your little brother up and walking. So that leaves me and you to try and get rid of each other. But you are so focused on finding your father… and I _help_ you! I’m right here by your side, assisting you. And I don’t even complain that I do all the research at night – alone – but now you want to hold that against me? Are you that fucking stupid?”

He doesn’t even flinch as I rant, in fact he looks completely unaltered.

“You should talk more slowly, I only got half of what you’re saying”, he informs me smugly and I groan loudly.

“Well, fuck you”, I tell him, “I’m going out, I need some fresh air.”

“We’re not finished here, sweetheart”, he answers, pointing at the diary and papers in front of him.

“Cry me a river”, I mumble on my way out of the door.

 

 

About two hours later, I get back to the Motel, finding Dean on his bed, watching TV.

“Hey, sweetheart, you decided to come back after all? Lovely”, his voice drips of sarcasm, but I don’t have it in me to fight with him right now.

“Have you heard anything of Soph and Sam yet?”, I ask him instead, while going to my bag to get the Oreos there. I’m in desperate need of sugar right now.

“Sam texted me an hour ago, they went to some bar.”

“It’s four pm and a Monday, why would they go to a bar?”

He shrugs, taking a sip from his beer.

Since he’s obviously done with research, I take my laptop with me and sit down on Sam’s bed. Opening the Oreo package, I see Dean grin out of the corner of my eyes.

I’m not offering him any this time, though. Go get your own, asshole.

When I open the Laptop, I click on the sites used for the universe-research. While reading an article about black holes and how they might be involved, I take out an Oreo, biting into it, before I let out a short screech. That tasted _awful_.

“April Fool!”, Dean exclaimed, obviously more than happy and I am about to tell him off, when I realize what he just said in fact.

“It’s April Fool’s Day today?”, I ask, my voice sound breathless and thin.

He looks at me confused, raising one eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s what I said. Are you trying…?”

Oh god, no. No. No, no, no, no.

This is not the first of April, it can’t be. No.

“No”, I word my thoughts, trying to catch myself before I’m too far gone.

I feel tears hitting my cheeks, before I have the chance to think about crying. The weight on my chest makes it impossible to breathe.

_I need to get out of here._

I want to say something, anything, my words are drowned by pained sobs. Raising my hand, I place it over my mouth, trying to calm myself. But thinking about my having to calm myself alone, makes it start all over.

Right now, I want my mother to embrace me. My father to tell me it’s gonna be okay.

When I manage to stop the hysterical sobbing, I am able to concentrate on something else than my own thoughts.

That’s when I feel two arms around me, someone holding me tightly. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it’s Dean.

“Hey, hey, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay”, he repeats his words over and over, one hand stroking my hair, the other holding me close to him.

I have no idea how long we stay like this, me a mess in his arms, tears flooding the space between us.

“I want to go home”, I tell him eventually, when the crying is reduced to a few tears rolling down my cheeks, “I want to go home.”

“I know, Katie, we’re gonna get you home, I promise you.”

I shake my head lightly, as the tears are starting to return.

_Goddamit Katie, you were doing so good. You haven’t cried in front of anyone since you got here. Now, when only Dean is around, is not a good place to start._

“You don’t know that”, I accuse him, “You have no idea what to do. You don’t even try to.”

His embrace gets a bit lighter and for a hot second, I am convinced he’s going to let me go, telling me to sort my shit out myself. But he doesn’t. I feel his jaw clench next to my head, but then he seems to relax, as he continues to hold me.

“I might not know what to do, but trust me, we are going to figure it out. If anything, with us you have the best chances of getting back. That’s something, huh? You gotta keep your head up, sweetheart.”  
I know he has the best intentions and that these words are probably the kindest he’s said to me, but I can’t believe him. I’m just so tired. Physically and emotionally speaking.

“I don’t want your good advice”, I tell him after a while, still looking anywhere but at him, “Or reasons why I’m alright. You don’t know what it’s like.”

There’s no need to look up, to see his questioning stare.

“I am ripped out of my life – my very good life – and thrown into a world where there are monsters trying to kill me and evil around every corner. Oh, and yeah, an arrogant jerk who doesn’t miss any opportunity to make fun of me. The only good thing about here is that my best friend is with me. But guess what? We are from one universe. Back there she was with me, and once we get back, she’s also going to be there with me.”

I direct my gaze at the door, not daring to look into his eyes.

Before he can say something, I continue: “I had a wonderful life. Just because I don’t talk about it, doesn’t mean it’s not there. And today… Today is my father’s birthday. He’s turning fifty-one today. With all this work I’ve been doing… I haven’t realized. And it just makes me think… what’s if that’s not the only birthday I’m going to miss? What if we can’t get a way back?”

I pause again, evening my breath, before talking again: “I had a wonderful life. Going to university, working, having the best of friends. Seriously, I love all of them. They’ve given me so much. And then there’s my family. I can’t even think about what they’re going through with me being gone. I miss them so much… You have your little brother, I have mine. And just because I don’t talk about him, doesn’t mean I love him any less than you do yours.”

I finally look up at him, finding compassion in his emerald green eyes. But there’s also something else.

“Don’t look at me like that”, I tell him sternly.

He gives me a confused look.

“Like you understand”, I clarify, “You don’t know what it’s like.”

“I do”, he answers, “Believe me, I do.”

Shaking my head, I feel myself relaxing slowly.

“I’ll get you home, alright? Just…. Don’t…. I’m sorry I haven’t been of any help this far.”

I nod at that, not truly believing him.

“I just want to go home”, I repeat myself, hugging him back. Right now, I can look past the fact that he’s a jerk, because having someone hold me feels too good to let go.

He mumbles something in my hair that I don’t catch and it’s then that I realize that all this crying has made me exhausted.

Dean keeps his arms around me, whispering calming things and it doesn’t take long before I fall asleep in his embrace, knowing that tomorrow the incident will be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was heavily inspired by Katelyn Tarver's song 'You Don't Know'. Check it out if you haven't, it's great! Hope you enjoyed this part xx


	6. Can't let down a challenge

Katie’s POV

 

“Du wirst mir nicht glauben was gestern passiert ist“, I tell my best friend with a somewhat grin, still unable to grasp the night before. _[You will never believe what happened yesterday.]_

“Sag nicht…” _[Don’t say…]_

Her eyes are about to plop out her head, when I shake my head laughing.

“Nein, das nicht, ab-“ _[No, not that, bu-]_

“Girls, what did we say about speaking German? Do you even _want_ us to trust you?”, Sam interrupts me sternly, obviously fed up with us talking in front of them without them knowing what we’re actually saying.

My best friend and I share a knowing glance.

“En cualquier caso, ayer fue el cumpleanos de mi padre”, I continue, obviously not distressed with having to change languages. Upside to studying tourism and speaking four languages, I guess. _[Anyway, yesterday was my father’s birthday.]_

Soph and I both know that she understands about as much as the boys in front of me, but _they_ don’t know it.

Dean looks at me, obviously in no mood for games: “Katie, seriously cut it out.”

“Il est difficile de satisfaire tout le monde”, I mutter lightheartedly and Soph can’t help but giggle lightly at that. _[It’s difficult pleasing everyone.]_

Okay, we are behaving like children, but it’s great to have something to laugh about again. These last few weeks have felt grey and now even that little bit of fun is enough to lighten my entire day up.

“Oh, je peux parler francais“, Sam tells me with a smile and I can tell that it’s amusing him just a tad. _[Oh, I can talk French.]_

I want to continue talking in French, because I know for a fact that Soph can speak it, but when I see the look Dean is throwing my way, I decide against it.

I share a glance with Soph, quietly agreeing to talk about this later.

“Back to the case?”, I propose, and Dean gives a gruff ‘hm’ as response.

Okay, he may have felt a little excluded. In all honestly, I really wasn’t trying to make him feel stupid or uneducated. I do remember from the show how he didn’t take school seriously, simply making sure Sam would attend and study. There’s never been anything more important in his life than hunting.

Knowing that he is very real makes it so much sadder.

I’m really thankful for yesterday, the way he comforted me. We didn’t talk about it obviously, because he didn’t just do it for me.

He did it because he’s a good person.

Okay, he might occasionally still piss me off, but at least I know that he doesn’t want me to suffer.

And I do believe that he will help us find a way home.

“So, get this”, Sam starts up, turning the laptop in front of him around so it faces all of us.

Soph immediately giggles.

He looks her way, raising one eyebrow, obviously not understanding what she’s laughing about.  
“You kinda always say that”, I explain.

“It’s like your catchphrase”, Soph adds.

Sam grimaces, looking offended.

“No I don’t.”

His voice is pitched higher and even Dean lets out a short laugh.

“Well, you do say that pretty often, Sammy.”

Sam looks at Dean with a bitchface, to which Dean replies with a shrug.

They can’t really be mad at us for talking German, when they have their whole ‘we-don’t-need-to-talk-you-already-know-what-I-am-internally-saying’-thing going on.

“What?”, Dean asks with a grin, “I’ve always called you Sammy. It won’t influence the girls if I stop saying it.”  
Oh, that’s what this is about.  
“Sammy sounds pretty cute”, Soph says at the same time I say: “But it’s so cute.”

We look at each other in triumph.

“Well alright, you guys can do your own research then, if you spend all your time making fun of me.”  
“Oh, Sam”, Soph groans, “It’s only a joke. We don’t mean any harm. Besides, we need your research for the case.”

“Actually we don’t”, I intervene, just to be met with a death glare from Sammy boy over there.

“I just mean that I’ve been researching as well”, I clarify, not wanting to start an argument… again.

“You don’t even know how to research”, Sam tells me through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed with me and the situation at hand.

“It’s not that hard”, I tell, “I’ve always had to research, high school, college… Everybody can do it if they want to.”

Sam rolls his eyes and even Dean lets out a short laugh.

I look at Soph, who shares my confusion.

“There’s more to researching a case than there is to research a for a paper”, Dean states.

“Actually, no. It’s both researching. If anything, there’s less to researching a case”, Soph counters quickly, “When you research for a paper, you actually have to write it down afterwards.”

“Yeah, I’ve always hated that. Researching and taking notes is the fun part about it all.”

“Neither of you know what you’re talking about”, Sam says annoyed.

“Alright, I bet you we can solve this case faster than the both of you can”, I tell them with a smirk.

Soph’s head turns immediately my way, obviously doubting my words.

“Well, that’s not even a challenge”, Dean replies almost arrogantly with a smug expression.

“Weißt du was du da tust?“, Soph asks me quietly. _[Do you know what you are doing?]_

“Wir kennen es wahrscheinlich schon”, I answer, not taking my gaze off of Sam, who’s trying to stare me down. _[We should already know it.]_

“I bet you’re only that confident because you’ve already seen what happens”, Sam says, realizing what’s happening, “Which gives you an unfair advantage.”

“And you’ve got hunter’s experience. It cancels each other out”, the blonde next to me chimes in.

“Besides”, I add, “Everything is pretty different in this world. If it weren’t, we’d have been able to figure out cases much quicker now, wouldn’t we? So we just have some clues that _might_ or might not be right. It’s up to us to figure out what they got right. That’s research as well.”

“Fine”, Sam says, “But if we win, you’ll have to stop calling me Sammy.”

“Really?” I raise an eyebrow. “That’s it? No washing the Impala for a week? Laundry chores?”

“Katie, stop”, Soph interrupts me with widened eyes.

“Let’s add washing the Impala for a week, that does sound pretty sweet”, Dean answers, and I mentally hit my head on the tale.

_There you go Katie._

“And if we win?”, Soph asks.

“I want to drive the Impala!”, I exclaim immediately.

“No way in hell, sweetheart.”

“I’m gonna drive her someday, you know.”

“Over my dead body.”

I open my mouth to say something, when I realize that what I’m about to say could be classified as major spoiliering. Oops.

Dean’s eyes widen slightly. He must’ve realized that I wanted to say something from the future. Yeah, that’ll definitely come back to me later on.

“Well, we want to everything there is to know about hunting”, Soph says happily and I smile at that, “And I do truly mean everything. Guns, fighting, all that stuff.”

My eyes widen slightly at that, not really in the mood to learn how to fight. I don’t plan on staying long enough for me to have to fight monsters. Up to now Soph and I have always stayed behind.

Neither of us has any training in combat fighting – well, my best friend did take some self defense classes some time ago, but nothing like they are accustomed to.

“And we want to read John’s diary”, I add.

Dean and Sam both look at me as if I’m crazy.

If I were polite, I’d take that back, telling that I understand it’s a prized possession of them and I don’t want them to have to share it us if they don’t want to.

But that diary is another shot at getting us home, so I’ll use my profiling skills I’ve obtained while watching Criminal Minds. Playing to their ego. Especially Dean’s.

“Well, if you’re so sure you’re gonna win, you surely won’t mind agreeing to our terms.”

Soph catches up to what I am doing: “Or… are you actually afraid we might be better than you? Didn’t think you’d give up that easily.”

I mentally high five my bestie. And add a prayer about getting home quickly.

Dean’s jaw clenches just enough for me to realize.

Ha, got you.

“It’s on”, Sam says with a smirk.


End file.
